Drippers
Drippers is the third EP released by Black Moth Super Rainbow. It is a collection of unreleased and hard to find songs from the early (and in one case pre-) Black Moth Super Rainbow era. CD Release The CD version was released on November 4th, 2008 on The 70's Gymnastics Recording Co. label. Pre-orders were shipped as early as late August. It was packaged in a cardboard sleeve, with the plastic front containing one of five scratch and sniff smells: fruit punch, dirt, firecracker, red tomato, and campfire. Catalog number: 70sgym22. Tracklisting: #Zodiac Girls (Pony Version of 7") (3:23) #I Saw Brown (Pre-BMSR from 1999) (4:40) #Black Yogurt (with Mike Watt) (1:56) #Milk Skates (1:29) #Happy Melted City (2:53) #One Day I Had An Extra Toe (Esopus Magazine Compilation) (2:19) #We Are The Pagans (Dandelion Gum Outtake) (2:13) #Changing You All (2:15) #Just For The Night (by Laura Burhenn, BMSR Remix) (5:32) Vinyl Release The vinyl version was released on December 13th, 2008 on The 70's Gymnastic Recording Company, with the same catalog number as the CD version. However, the scratch and sniff area was moved onto the actual cardboard sleeve for this release, and an extra track was added to side B. Tracklisting: Side A #Zodiac Girls (Pony Version of 7") (3:23) #I Saw Brown (Pre-BMSR from 1999) (4:40) #Black Yogurt (with Mike Watt) (1:56) #Milk Skates (1:29) #Happy Melted City (2:53) Side B #One Day I Had An Extra Toe (Esopus Magazine Compilation) (2:19) #We Are The Pagans (Dandelion Gum Outtake) (2:13) #Day On A Bike (1:14) #Changing You All (2:15) #Just For The Night (by Laura Burhenn, BMSR Remix) (5:32) Japanese Release The Japanese version was releasd on October 14th, 2008 on Moamoo / Art Union Records. It came housed in a plastic jewel case with an obi strip containing more artwork and info about the band. Tracks 19 and 20 are exclusive to this release. Catalog number: artmoa009. Tracklisting: #Zodiac Girls (Pony Version of 7") (3:23) #I Saw Brown (Pre-BMSR from 1999) (4:40) #Black Yogurt (with Mike Watt) (1:56) #Milk Skates (1:29) #Happy Melted City (2:53) #One Day I Had An Extra Toe (Esopus Magazine Compilation) (2:19) #We Are The Pagans (Dandelion Gum Outtake) (2:13) #Changing You All (2:15) #Just For The Night (by Laura Burhenn, BMSR Remix) (5:32) #The Dark Forest Joggers (Dandelion Gum Vinyl Exclusive) (1:32) #Unfinished Sketch 1 (Unreleased 2007) (0:15) #Let's Burst (Unreleased 2005) (1:04) #Flower Beast (Unreleased 2005) (2:17) #Melting On A Meadow (Start A People Outtake, 2003) (2:25) #Unfinished Sketch 2 (Unreleased 2005) (0:34) #Day On A Bike (Unreleased 2006) (1:12) #Unfinished Sketch 3 (Unreleased 2006) (1:39) #Side 9 (Unreleased Studio Version 2004) (2:22) #Summer 2008 Demo (1:09) #Unfinished Sketch (Unreleased 2008) (0:32) Bonus Drippers On July 9th, 2008, the band released this free album via links from their website and MySpace. According to Tobacco, the songs were meant to be released on cd/vinyl, but he had lost the source material, and the songs were released in mp3 format. Tracklisting: #The Dark Forest Joggers (Dandelion Gum Vinyl Exclusive) (1:32) #Unfinished Sketch 1 (Unreleased 2007) (0:15) #Let's Burst (Unreleased 2005) (1:04) #Flower Beast (Unreleased 2005) (2:17) #Melting On A Meadow (Start A People Outtake, 2003) (2:25) #Unfinished Sketch 2 (Unreleased 2005) (0:34) #Day On A Bike (Unreleased 2006) (1:12) #Unfinished Sketch 3 (Unreleased 2006) (1:39) #Side 9 (Unreleased Studio Version 2004) (2:22) #Summer 2008 Demo (1:09) #Unfinished Sketch (Unreleased 2008) (0:32) Trivia *The song "I Saw Brown" is from the Allegheny White Fish release The Anti-Freakout Method. *The song "Black Yogurt" features famous bassist Mike Watt. Tobacco has done an interview on Mike's radio show The Watt From Pedro Show.